1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to the deposition of a multilayer ultra thin film barrier. More particularly, embodiments generally relate to methods for depositing barrier layers with low permeability onto one or more features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic semiconductor devices, such as organic light emitting diodes (OLED), are used in the manufacture of television screens, computer monitors, mobile phones, other hand-held devices, or other devices for displaying information. A typical OLED may include layers of organic material situated between two electrodes that are all deposited on a substrate in a manner to form a matrix display panel having individually energizable pixels. The OLED is generally placed between two glass panels, and the edges of the glass panels are sealed to encapsulate the OLED therein.
The encapsulation is achieved by sealing the active materials in inert atmosphere using a glass lid secured by a bead of UV-cured epoxy resin. The rigid encapsulation is not applicable to flexible displays, where a durable and flexible encapsulation is necessary to protect the active OLED materials from water moisture and oxygen. One approach is to use a multilayer barrier structure as a barrier to water moisture and oxygen permeation. Inorganic layers can be incorporated into the multilayer barrier structure as the main barrier layer. Organic layers can also be incorporated for the purposes of stress relaxation and as a water/oxygen diffusion channel decoupling layer.
Though various layers have been incorporated into the encapsulation structure, each of these layers have some level of permeability to the environment. Thus, there is a constant need for improved water-barrier performance in encapsulation/barrier films to protect the devices underneath.